Na około Księżyca/13
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Na około Księżyca Krajobrazy księżycowe. O 2 i pół zrana pocisk znajdował się na przejściu trzydziestego równoleżnika księżycowego i w odległości 1.000 kilometrów, sprowadzonej do 10 przez narzędzia optyczne. Wydawało się wciąż niepodobieństwem, aby mógł dojść do któregokolwiek punktu tarczy. Szybkości jego postępowej, stosunkowo bardzo nieznacznej, Barbicane sobie wytłumaczyć nie umiał. W tej odległości powinna ona być bardzo znaczną, aby kula nie ulegała wpływowi siły przyciągającej. Wynikła więc jakaś przeszkoda, nie było jednak czasu na dochodzenie przyczyny. Wypukłość księżyca przesuwała się przed oczami podróżników, którzy najmniejszego nie chcieli utracić szczegółu. Tarcza w lunecie ukazywała się w odległości 1 1/2 mili. Cóżby zobaczył na powierzchni tej tarczy aeronauta jakiś przeniesiony z ziemi na tę odległość? Trudno orzec, gdyż najwyższa wyniosłość nie przekraczała 8.000 metrów. Podamy wszakże dokładny opis tego, co z tej wysokości widział Barbicane i dwaj jego towarzysze. Rozmaite barwy w szerokich plamach ukazywały się na tarczy księżycowej. Selenografowie nie zgadzają się w określeniu natury tych barw. Juliusz Schmidt utrzymuje, że gdyby oceany ziemskie wyschły, obserwator selenita nie znalazłby na kuli ziemskiej, pomiędzy oceanami i płaszczyznami lądowemi tak znacznych różnic, jakie na księżycu spostrzega obserwator ziemski. Według niego barwa wspólna wszystkim rozległym płaszczyznom, znanym pod imieniem »mórz« jest ciemno szara w połączeniu z zieloną i brunatną. Niektóre wielkie kratery posiadają tę samą barwę. Barbicane wiedział o tem zdaniu selenografa niemieckiego, które podzielali także Beer i Moedler. Spostrzeżenia własne przekonały go także o błędzie niektórych obserwatorów zaprzeczających, że barwy szarzeją na powierzchni księżyca. W pewnych przestrzeniach kolor zielony żywo się odznaczał; przeważa on według Juliusza Schmidta na morzach Pogody i Humorów. Barbicane zauważył także obszerne kratery, pozbawione ostrokręgów wewnątrz, które rzucały barwę niebieskawą, podobną do odbłysku stali świeżo wypolerowanej. Zabarwienia te właściwe były tarczy księżycowej; nie pochodziły, jak to utrzymują niektórzy astronomowie, ani z niedokładności objektywnych szkieł lunety, ani z wpływu atmosfery ziemskiej. Barbicane nie miał pod tym względem najmniejszej wątpliwości. Robił on spostrzeżenia swoje w próżni, a zatem nie mógł popełnić najmniejszego błędu optycznego. Objaw zmienności tych barw uważał on za zdobycz dla nauki nabytą. Nie mógł tylko jeszcze twierdzić stanowczo, czy odmiany zielone przypisać należy wegetacyi zwrotnikowej, utrzymywanej przez gęstą i niską atmosferę. Zauważył nadto tło różowawe bardzo wydatnie odznaczone. Barwa podobna już była obserwowaną na obwodzie góry stożkowej, znanej pod nazwą Lichtenberg, leżącej nieopodal gór Herceńskich, na brzegu księżyca. Nie zdołał jednak rozpoznać jej natury. Nie mógł również oznaczyć dokładnie przyczyny innej jeszcze własności tarczy, którą niebawem poznamy. Ardan, towarzyszący Barbicanowi przy jego obserwacyach, zauważył długie linie białe, jaskrawe, oświecone wprost padającymi promieniami słońca. Był to szereg smug świetlnych odmiennie promieniejących od tych, które ukazywały się na Koperniku. Okładały się one równolegle jedne do drugich. Michał ze zwykłą sobie pewnością zawołał: – Patrzcie! pola uprawne! – Co, pola uprawne? – powtórzył Nicholl, wzruszając ramionami. – A przynajmniej zorane – utrzymywał Ardan. –Ale jacyż dzielni muszą być oracze ci Selenici i jakie olbrzymie woły muszą wprzęgać do swych pługów, kiedy takie ogromne porobili bruzdy! – To nie bruzdy – rzekł Barbicane – lecz rozpadliny. – Mniejsza oto, niech będą rozpadliny – odpowiedział francuz. – Ale co w świecie naukowym pojmują przez rozpadliny? Barbicane opowiedział mu wszystko, co wiedział o rozpadlinach księżycowych, a mianowicie, iż są to bruzdy widziane na wszystkich niegórzystych częściach tarczy; że te najczęściej pojedyncze, mają od 4-5 mil długości, że szerokość ich bywa od 1.000–1.500 metrów, a brzegi są zawsze równoległe. O formacyi ich, ani też naturze nie wiedział nic więcej. Barbicane przez lunetę obserwował bacznie te rozpadliny. Zauważył, że brzegi ich uformowane były ze spadków nader stromych. Były to długie równoległe wały, a mając bujną wyobraźnię można było przypuścić, że są to długie forty, urządzone przez selenickich inżynierów. Niektóre rozpadliny były proste, inne lekko zakrzywione, zachowując równoległość swych brzegów. Jedne się nawzajem przecinały, inne przechodziły przez kratery. Tutaj przerzynały one wklęsłości obrączkowe, jak Posidonius lub Petavius; tam znowu wiły się poprzez morza. Rozpadliny te musiały koniecznie pobudzić wyobraźnię astronomów ziemskich. Pierwsze obserwacye nie wykryły ich wcale. Zdaje się, że Hevelius, Cassini, La Hire i Herschell nie znali ich wcale. Dopiero Schroeter w 1789 r. pierwszy zwrócił na nich uwagę uczonych. Po nim badali je Pastorff, Gruithuysen, Beer i Moedler. Dziś liczba ich dochodzi do 70. Pomimo że obliczono je, nie zdołano jednak oznaczyć ich natury. Nie są to napewno fortyfikacye ani łożyska wyschłych rzek, bo wody tak lekkie na powierzchni księżyca, nie mogłyby sobie wyżłobić takich upustów. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że Ardan pomimo woli w tym wypadku zeszedł się z Juliuszem Schmidtem. – Dlaczego – mówił on – nie miałyby to być zwyczajne zjawiska wegetacyi? – Jak to rozumiesz? – spytał Barbicane. – Nie unoś się tylko mój zacny przyjacielu – odpowiedział Ardan. – Czyż to niemożliwe, aby te ciemne linie były poprostu drzewami? – Obstajesz więc przy wegetacyi? – zapytał Barbicane. – Obstaję – odparł Ardan – aby wyjaśnić to, czego wy mędrcy nie możecie wytło-maczyć! Za wnioskiem moim przynajmniej przemawia to, iż rozpadliny te nikną w pewnych stałych epokach. – Czego to dowodzi? – Tego, iż drzewa stają się niewidzialnemi, gdy tracą swe liście, a widzialnemi znowu, gdy je odzyskują. – Objaśnienie twoje jest genialne, mój przyjacielu – powiedział Barbicane – ale niemożliwe do przyjęcia. – Dlaczego? – Bo na księżycu nie ma pór roku, a zatem i zjawiska wegetacyjne istnieć tam nie mogą. W istocie małe nachylenie osi księżycowej sprawia, iż słońce pod każdą szerokością utrzymuje się tam w jednakowej zawsze wysokości. Ponad okolicami równikowemi słońce stale prawie znajduje się w zenicie, a w okolicach biegunowych nigdy nie przechodzi granicy poziomu. Tym sposobem odpowiednio do okolicy panuje wiecznie zima, wiosna, lato lub jesień, tak samo, jak na planecie Jowisz, której oś również mało pochylona jest do swej orbity. Do jakiej należy odnieść epoki te rozpadliny? Pytanie trudne do rozwiązania. Z pewnością są one późniejsze niż formacya kraterów i gór okręgowych, bo wiele z nich weszło w nie, rozbijając swe wały koliste. Być zatem może, iż współczesne ostatnim epokom geologicznym, powstały one jedynie wskutek parcia sił przyrodzonych. Pocisk tymczasem doszedł do wysokości 40° szerokości księżycowej, i do odległości nie przechodzącej 600 kilometrów. Przedmioty ukazywały się w lunecie, jak gdyby znajdowały się w odległości dwóch mil tylko. W tym punkcie pod niemi sterczał Helikon, wysoki na 300 metrów, a na lewo dokoła wznosiły się małe wyniosłości, zamykające niewielką część morza Deszczów, pod nazwiskiem Zatoki Iris. Atmosfera ziemska musiałaby być 170 razy więcej przeźroczystą, aby astronomowie mogli dokładnie obserwować księżyc. W próżni wszakże, w jakiej bujał pocisk, żaden płyn nie stawał pomiędzy okiem obserwatora i przedmiotem obserwowanym. Co więcej, Barbicane znajdował się w odległości, do jakiej nigdy nie sprowadzały najlepsze teleskopy, nawet teleskop Johna Rossa, ani Gór skalistych. Znajdował się zatem w warunkach nader przyjaznych dla rozwiązania ważnego pytania, co do zamieszkalności księżyca. A jednak i teraz jeszcze pozostało ono nierozwiązanem. Barbicane widział tylko bardzo rozległe płaszczyzny, a na północy nagie góry. Żadne dzieło nie zdradzało obecności człowieka. Żadna ruina nie świadczyła o jego przejściu. Żadna gromada zwierząt nie wskazywała, aby życie rozwijało się tam choćby w stopniu niższym. Nigdzie żadnego ruchu; nigdzie pozoru wegetacyi. Z trzech królestw przyrody znanych na kuli ziemskiej, tylko królestwo minerałów miało tam swoich przedstawicieli. – Do licha – powtarzał Ardan zmieszany – niema więc nikogo? – Jak dotąd nikogo – odpowiedział Nicholl. – Ani człowieka, ani zwierzęcia, ani drzewa. Zresztą być może, iż atmosfera uszła do głębin wklęsłości, do wnętrza gór okręgowych, lub nawet na powierzchnię drugiej strony tarczy. – Nie trzeba zapominać o tem – dodał Barbicane – iż najbystrzejszy nawet wzrok nie dojrzy człowieka z odległości przeszło 7 kilometrów. Jeśli więc nawet są Selenici, oni mogą widzieć nasz pocisk, ale my ich nie dojrzymy. Około 4 godziny zrana, na wysokości pięćdziesiątego równoleżnika, odległość zmniejszyła się już do 600 kilometrów. Na lewo rozwijało się pasmo gór, na prawo znów widać było czarną dziurę, jakby ogromną studnię niezgłębioną, wydrążoną w gruncie księżycowym. Tą dziurą było jezioro Czarne, był to Platon, głęboka góra okręgowa, którą także i z ziemi ujrzeć można w czasie pomiędzy ostatnią kwadrą i nowiem, w chwili, gdy cienie od zachodu na wschód padają. Taka barwa czarna rzadko się spotyka na powierzchni księżyca. Dostrzeżono ją tylko w zagłębieniach góry okręgowej Endymion, na wschód morza Zimnego, na półkuli północnej, i w zagłębieniach góry okręgowej Grimaldi na równiku, w stronie wschodniego brzegu gwiazdy. Platon jest górą pierścieniową, leżącą pod 51° szerokości północnej i 9° długości wschodniej. Jej okrąg jest długi na 92 kilometry, a na 61 km. szeroki. Barbicane żałował, iż nie mogli się znajdować prostopadle nad jej ogromnym otworem. Sondując tę przepaść, można było natrafić na jakie zjawisko tajemnicze. Bieg pocisku wszakże nie mógł być zmienionym. Trzeba się było do niego zastosować. Nie wynaleziono dotąd sposobu kierowania balonami, tem więcej kulą, we wnętrzu której jest się zamkniętym. Około 5 zrana przebyli nasi podróżnicy północną granicę morza Deszczów. Góry La Condamine i Fontenelle pozostały jedna na lewo, druga na prawo. Ta część tarczy, poczynając od 60° stawała się zupełnie górzystą. Lunety zbliżały ją do odległości jednej mili, to jest mniej niż od wierzchołka Mont-Blanc do poziomu morza. Cała ta okolica najeżona była cyplami i górami okręgowymi. Około 70° sterczał Philolaus, wysoki na 3.700 metrów, z kraterem eliptycznym, długim na 16, a szerokim na 4 mile. Tarcza, widziana z tej odległości, przedstawiała nadzwyczaj dziwny widok. Krajobrazy wpadały w oko w odmiennych bardzo warunkach. Księżyc nie ma atmosfery; już wykazaliśmy skutki braku tej powłoki gazowej. Na powierzchni jego niema zmroku; noc następuje po dniu, a dzień po nocy, tak samo jak lampa nagle zapalona lub zgaszona. Niema tam żadnego przejścia od zimna do gorąca, a temperatura w jednej sekundzie od stopnia wrzącej wody, spada do stopnia mrozów w przestworzu. Skutkiem braku powietrza panuje zupełna ciemność tam, gdzie nie dochodzą promienie słońca. To co na ziemi zowie się światłem rozproszonem, ta materya świetlna, którą powietrze w zawieszeniu utrzymuje, z której powstaje świt i jutrzenka, która wydaje cienie, półcienie, i całą te różnorodność światłocieni – wszystkiego tego brak na księżycu. Stąd powstają te kontrasty, wynikające z dwóch tylko barw: czarnej i białej. Gdy Selenita zabezpieczy swój wzrok od promieni słonecznych, wówczas niebo wyda mu się zupełnie czarnem, a gwiazdy w oczach jego błyszczeć będą jak wśród najciemniejszej nocy. Dziwne wrażenie wywarł ten widok na Barbicanie i jego towarzyszach. Oczy ich błąkały się, nie mogąc pochwycić właściwej odległości różnych punktów. Malarz ziemski nie umiałby oddać ściśle krajobrazu księżycowego, niezłagodzonego zjawiskiem światłocienia. Wygląda to jak plamy atramentowe rozlane na czystej karcie. Widok ten nie zmienił się, nawet gdy pocisk na wysokości 80° odległym był od księżyca już tylko na 100 kilometrów. Nawet i wtedy, gdy o 5 godzinie zrana przeszedł mniej niż o 50 kilometrów od góry Gioja, a luneta odległość tę sprowadzała na 1/8 mili. Zdawało się, że można ręką dosięgnąć księżyca, i prawie było niepodobieństwem, aby pocisk nie zetknął się z nim wkrótce, choćby przy jego biegunie północnym, którego kant jasny wybitnie rysował się na czarnem sklepieniu nieba. Ardan chciał otworzyć jedno z okienek, i skoczyć na powierzchnię księżyca. Ale to była przestrzeń siedmiomilowa! Choćby zapalony francuz nie zważał na to, zamiary jego musiałyby i tak pozostać bez skutku, bo jeśli pocisk nie miał dojść do księżyca w jakimkolwiek punkcie, to i Ardan, porwany jego ruchem, takżeby wcześniej tam się dostać nie mógł. W tej chwili, o 6 godzinie zrana, ukazał się biegun księżycowy. Podróżnicy widzieli jedną tylko połowę tarczy jasno oświetloną, druga zaś ginęła w ciemnościach. Pocisk przeszedł wówczas linię odgraniczającą światło natężone od zupełnego cienia, i utonął w głębokich nocnych ciemnościach.